


Chronotale

by UnderRose



Category: Chronotale, Undertale
Genre: Chara Erases Memories, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chronotale - Freeform, Chronotale Fan Fiction, F/M, Sans Remembers Resets, Trigger Warning Bad Puns, frisk signs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderRose/pseuds/UnderRose
Summary: Frisk and everyone else lost their memories and think that Chara is Frisk’s sibling. Only sans knows that they are actually not. Frisk is older in this series. At this point in time, Sans wants to find something new to help restore everyone's memories.





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chronotale Masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280035) by Luna art Gallery. 



> I am not the original creator of the story. I’m just continuing it because they stopped. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction so please have some patience with me.

Sans is in pitch darkness. He looks around but can't speak. Suddenly, a mirrored version of himself appears out of nowhere, but his eyes are covered in static.

"just give up, I did."

Sans stares at this strange thing as it keeps talking.

"You'll never see them again."

Behind the static sans, the God of Hyperdeath appears.

"This game between us will never end-"

Suddenly, Asriel's face transforms into a messed up version of Chara's face.

"We'll be together FOREVER"

Sans wakes up gasping for air and clutching his chest while his eye is glowing brightly. He looks at the clock witch says 10:00 AM. He then rolls over on his side and sighs, "It's too early for this." He gets up and puts his jacket on, then heads downstairs.When he gets outside, he spots Frisk holding shopping bags while Chara is playing around with Flowey. Frisk seems to be talking with a distant shop bunny. Sans decides to have some fun and throws a snowball at Chara witch results in them falling face-first into the snow. Flowey goes into the ground to avoid being hit.

"FRISK!" They yell at the top of their lungs as Sans teleports over to where Frisk is standing.

"Good morning Frisk," he says while holding his hand on Chara's head to prevent them from attacking him. "Out running errands for Tory?"

Frisk nods and signs, "You're up early, what's the occasion?"

"Well, you know, a boiled egg in the morning…is hard to beat!"

They grin and sign back, "That's egg-sactly what I said yesterday."

"Heh, you do crack me up sometimes."

"UGH, kill me now!" Chara covers their ears and walks off, annoyed. They can still see and hear sans and frisk but at least it's not as bad.

Frisk signs, "But seriously, you're going to work?"

"Naw, I'm going to Waterfall."

At that, Chara becomes more interested and starts listening again.

"Oh, what for?"

"Just checking stuff out, see if I can find something, new."

Chara narrows their eyes and steps into the woods holding their necklace. "Azzy?"

Flowey pops out of the snow looking a bit nervous and says, "Y-yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"You want to come along?" Sans asks Frisk.

"Sounds fun, but I can't. Me and my mom are making some sweets today. I'll bring you and Papyrus some later."

Chara walks back over with a smile. "Big sibs, I'm cold! Let's go already!"

Sans looks down at Chara, "Learn to chill out pipsqueak."

They look back at him with a venomous glare, "DON'T"

Frisk then puts a hand on their siblings head and signs, "Okay, that's enough you two. See you later Sans." Frisk and Chara head through snowdin while sans continues to wave. His smile eventually falls and he takes a shortcut to waterfall.

He walks around brushing the echo flowers with his hands to hear their conversations, desperately searching for something new.

"So, don't you have any wishes to make?"

"Hmmm, just one, but it's kind of stupid."

Sans sighs,"All the same….."

"Oh! I didn't mean to speak. I messed it up!"

"Heh" There's a rustling sound behind him and he turns to see that nothing is there. He looks around suspiciously but then continues on.

"I can't run any longer…somebody, anybody."

Sans thinks, "Nothing new but still just as unsettling as before." He continues walking and feels a draft coming from the side of the path. He goes over and sees a dark hole covered in spiky vines. "I don't remember this being here." He summons a bone attack so that he can tear away the vines covering the hole, and walks in to check it out. The area is a dark place with some light and a river. There's also some glowing mushrooms lying about. Sans walks up to a damaged echo flower and brushes it with his fingers.

"Where am I?…It's so cold h-here, and dark. Someone, please help me."

Sans stays quiet and goes over to another damaged flower with fungus on it.

" *gasp* It's y-you…how? I missed you so much, (glitch) u-uh okay, I'll stop being a cry baby. I was a really bad one, but now I have you again."

"This voice sounds familiar but it's so messed up I can't make out who it is." Sans hears a slicing noice behind him and he turns around, startled. He walks over to where he heard the noise and behind a bush is an echo flower that has been cut and he reaches out to touch it.

"Mhhhmmh"

He can't quite make out what it's saying so he goes a little closer.

" (Whispering) -is ay, I wn't lve you ain. yes…we'll be together forever, won't w-" The flower falls silent.

Sans looks grimly at the flower that he's now holding in his hand and think about the words that he heard in his dream. There are more slicing noises behind him and he gets up alarmed. "W-Who's there?!" He notices that the remaining flowers had been cut and they are creepily repeating his words.

"W-Who's there?" "W-Who's there?" "W-Who's there?" They continue to repeat the sentence over and over again as he walks, unnerved, out of the hole.

Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he sees a different sort of flower, but if there was one, it was gone before he turned. Sans continues to hold the echo flower and starts to walk back to his house. "W-Who's there?" "W-Who's there?" "W-Who's there?"

The flowers fall silent


	2. The Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts Alphys about flowers and things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long in coming. I was dreading making this chapter because I knew it was going to be a long one.  
> But I hope you guys like it nonetheless.

As sans was on his way home, he stopped at the musical statue, still holding the dead echo flower, and started thinking about the dream he had last night.

"Man, dreams are weird," he said to no one in particular.

Alphys was walking along heading to Undyne's house when she heard sans talking. "Y-Yeah, they sure are." She wasn't exactly sure if he had been talking to her or anyone at all, but thought it would be polite to say something since she was there. 

Sans turned around, startled. "Oh! Hey Alphys, what brings you here?" 

"U-Um, I'm just heading to Undyne's house, but could I talk with you for a minute?" She seemed kind of nervous and Sans was very curious now. He had worked with her in the past but had quit a while ago because of the experiments she had started doing.

Sans decided to approach this cautiously, because he wanted to ask her something too, but had to get her on the subject first. "Yeah, sure, what is it?" 

"Well, y-you know how you s-stopped working with m-me because of the e-experiments I was d-doing?" 

**Oh, well that was easy, she's already on the subject I wanted to talk about** Sans thought. "Yeah, what about them?"

"I made a t-terrible mistake and I want to ask you s-some q-questions about w-what to d-do." Alphys seems very nervous now and almost regrets saying anything.

"Um, okay. What was the experiment? I heard you were asking for monster who had fallen down a while back. Is it something to do with that?" Sans is very perceptive and so had suspected she had been doing something with all of those body's but did not know how to ask her about it since he wasn't working with her anymore.

Alphys is very startled at the fact that he knew about it already, "H-How did you know? Um, never mind, yes it's about that. How much do you know already?"

He is a little bit amused because Alphys thinks he knows more than he does, "I only know that you were collecting monster's who had fallen down, nothing else"

"Oh okay, u-um, w-well, it started when I injected a-all of their s-souls with a substance I am c-calling *Determination*" ***time-lapse*** 

A little while later, after Alphys is done telling him the whole amalgamate story she asks sans what he thinks she should do.

"Well, I think you should let the amalgamates go back to their family's and give a huge apology to all of them. Although, I don't think they will be that angry considering you basically brought them back to life." 

"Well, if you t-think that's the b-best thing to do t-then I had b-better get on w-with it b-before I lose my n-nerve" She starts to stand up since she had sat down while telling the story to sans.

Sans has to make a move, and quickly too. He struggles in his mind to find something to say but finally finds the perfect thing. "Talking flowers are strange huh?" He wants to know if she had done any experiments on flowers lately.

Alphys gets extremely nervous since she had indeed been doing some experiments on flowers or rather just one flower, and they were already on the subject of bad experiments. But that was quite a while ago, how would sans even know about that, maybe he's just talking about the echo flowers. No, he must have seen or heard something and is wondering what I did to that flower. She decides to tell Sans about the records in the lab.

"Um, yeah, they a-are. I have another thing to confess, but I c-can't really do it r-right now so you can just g-go look at the lab r-records. They're not in the u-upper lab, um, they a-are in the true l-lab through the 'bathroom' d-door. I r-really should get g-going now. M-Maybe I'll talk to you l-later." She hurries off before giving Sans time to say anything else.

Sans was surprised at her quick confessions but teleports to the, true lab was it? As quickly as possible. He looks through all of Alphys' entries and they talk about the amalgamates and how Flowey left after having determination injected into him. 

"I knew it," he said as he kept walking along. Eventually, Sans found a room with a tv in it. He looked around and found a bunch of destroyed tapes. When he looked under the tv, Sans finds a dusty tape labeled tape 4. He puts the tape in the tv and listens. 

"I don't like this idea...." Sans realizes that the voice on the tv is the same one he heard in the echo flowers.

"Wh.....what? N-no I'm not.....big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right" He wondered who the voice was talking to, but kept listening. 

"No! I'd never doubt you. Y-yeah, we'll be strong, we'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers, you can count on me ch" *Snap, crackle*

The tv sparks from an electrical power surge, and when Sans looks at the tape, he sees that it has been fried and is melted to the vhs. 

"What! Again?!" *sigh* "Looks like I am still no closer to figuring out what's going on yet. Hmm......I wonder if Alphys knew about the tapes" He goes back to waterfall to see if Alphys is still at Undyne's house.

*knock knock*

Sans hears footsteps and a moment later, Undyne answers the door. "What's up Sans? Do you need something, and is it important?"

Suddenly, Alphy walks to the door and sees Sans, "Oh, f-find everything you needed?" Sans sees that she's not nearly as nervous as she was before and so he is pretty sure that she has told Undyne and all of the families what she did. It also looks like no one was mad at her because she's not stuttering nearly as much as she was before.

"Um, yeah. Actually," Sans decides to ask her about the tapes now instead of later. "Do you know about any tapes in the room with the tv?" 

Alphys looks really confused, "No, there are no such tapes." She couldn't even remember why she had put the tv in there in the first place.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave then. Thanks for talking with me, and stuff." Sans is truly grateful even though the information didn't help him much.

"Oh, um, no p-problem" Alphys and Undyne go back inside and close the door.

Sans goes back to his house in snowdin to take a quick nap before deciding what to do about this situation.

ZZZzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be hopefully soon, but for real this time. I'm trying different ways to set up the body of the fan fiction so I hope y'all like it.


	3. Now You Know.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans talks to Flowey, and pieces things together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to make this one so soon after the previous one, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it.

ZZzzz....."Ugh"

Sans wakes up to find himself in his makeshift bed despite falling asleep on the couch.

"Heh, thanks Paps"

Suddenly, the door flies open and Papyrus comes strolling in with his scarf flowing behind his back. 

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME BROTHER!!!." 

"Wahh!!!" Sans was very startled that Papyrus just came in like that, and while he was half asleep too. "Were you just waiting out there for me to wake up?"

"N-NO! WELL, YES. I JUST WANTED TO KNOW EXACTLY WHEN YOU WOKE UP."

"Um....why?" He wasn't sure why his brother would be so concerned about when he woke up, unless he wanted Sans to start working immediately. Although he hoped that wasn't the case, and there was a different reason behind this.

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED BROTHER. I HAVE MADE THE MOST MAGNIFICENT, GLORIOUS SPAGHETTI IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!!! IT'S THE BEST, FOR THE BEST BROTHER EVER OF COURSE, DESPITE BEING A LAZY BUM MOST OF THE TIME" Although, he said the last part lovingly, because you know, that's Papyrus.

"Aww, thanks bro, I guess that gives me an excuse to sit here for a little while longer" He looked at Papyrus with an amused look, knowing that would annoy him.

"NYEH, ON SECOND THOUGHT, I'LL PUT IT IN A BAG SO YOU CAN EAT IT ON THE GO." He was regretting a little bit, making such amazing spaghetti on a weekday, and wished he had made it when they didn't have work. Well, when sans didn't have work, because he worked 24/7 of course.

"Okay, I'll take your amazing spaghetti to go. I wouldn't want an 'impasta' taking over my post, heh heh heh heh." He was proud of that one, more or less.

"RAGH!!! JUST GO! PAPYRUS WILL NOT WASTE HIS TIME ON PUNS LIKE THAT!" He did not like that pun at all.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm out. Maybe I'll walk pastanother royal guard station while I'm out" Sans runs out the door before Papyrus could start yelling at him. "Heh heh, well, that's one way to start out a day. Now, what should I do about all of this information. I still can't tell anyone, because I no longer have any evidence thanks to that tv frying the tape."

"Tell anyone what?" A little yellow monster with a striped shirt is right in front of Sans and he almost ran into it.

"Oh, uh...nothing, just grown-up stuff." He was pretty sure the kid was named Monster Kid, but he wasn't completely sure.

"Aww man, my parents say that all of the time, but they tell me not to pry when people say that so, I guess that means I have to leave you alone now. Well, bye, nice to meet you." MK goes off to find Undyne and watch her beat up some bad guys or something.

"Man, that kid is weird. Welp, I guess I should probably confront the source of all my troubles. I wonder where that flower could be anyway." He really wasn't sure if Flowey was the source of his troubles, but he guessed he would find out soon enough. "Hopefully he just shows up and I don't have to go and find him, because that would take a lot of work."

"Oh, don't worry trash bag, I'm right here, and willing to talk." Flowey pops up out of the ground right in front of Sans.

"Well, isn't that convenient. Right as reach my station, now I can sit down and listen to you, at the same time." He wasn't looking forward to this very much, but he also knew that this was the key to making things right again, so he had to listen. Sans sits down in the chair he has in his station, and looks intently at the innocent looking flower.

Flowey was surprised at the straightforwardness of Sans' approach to the situation. "Um well..." He regains his composure and starts talking in his usual way. "So, what do you want to ask me? I'm all 'ears'. " 

"Alright, first question. You're the one who's been following me and sabotaging the evidence I find right?" He was almost completely sure the answer to this question was yes, but every piece of confirmed evidence helped.

"That is correct" He says with a wicked smile on his face. "Any other question?"

Sans thinks for a moment, "Yes, why are you always with Chara?"

Flowey gives an even more wicked grin than before. "Oh, you haven't figured it out yet? Think harder, heh heh."

Sans starts to remember something, it was all coming together now. He remembered when he had asked Frisk about Chara and Flowey, and telling him 'they've always been friends', and how Chara called Flowey, 'Azzy'. They would always tell him that Flowey was always stuck in the timeline with them, and through the resets too. He remembered the book and how worried Chara was for no reason, or was there a reason? The first flower Alphys took? Could they all really be pieces to the same puzzle he had been trying to solve this whole time? He had finally figured it out, but none of that mattered now, because Flowey had destroyed all of the evidence. "Y....you remember the resets, and you're no flower. At least not originally. You're Asriel right?"

Now, Flowey looks amused, because the trash bag finally figured it out. "Heh, all this snooping around, you're going to end up causing something drastic if you keep going like this. You're going to ruin everything. Trust me when I say, nothing will change, no matter what you do."

"Why are you helping Chara?" Sans is now even more confused than before, despite having most of his questions answered.

Flowey just laughs and goes back underground. Looks like he's done answering dumb questions for today.

Sans sighs. "I guess he doesn't want me to know everything. There's got to be a way to fix this. I can't let Frisk live a lie anymore. They deserve a better life, but I can't do anything anymore. There's no more evidence and so there's nothing more I can do. I mind as well just see what happens. That's all I can do anymore." He ends up walking back home to lay down for a little while to take everything in. He knows Papyrus won't be home again for a while. There's no one he can go to anymore, no one he can tell everything to. He has no one. He's losing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon........maybe ; )
> 
> Oh, by the way, I got my inspiration for the "spaghetti on the go, in a bag" part from my favorite Christmas movie of all time. ELF!!!! Now, this is without all of the uh, sweeteners. Because Papyrus' spaghetti doesn't need any sweeteners, for it is the best in all of the Underground.


	4. I Heard That, But I Wish I Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to be taking a break from Sans for a little while. Moving on to Flowey, Chara, Frisk, and maybe a couple of other characters too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnddd, this chapter is very soon after the previous one. I'm so happy, because I'm being so productive.

"Alright, the pie just has to cool off. Oh, step back my child. I wouldn't want you to burn your hand." Toriel had just gotten the pie out of the oven and set it on the counter when a little sneak tried to take a piece.

"Sorry mom, I'll be careful." Chara goes to stand against the wall when Frisk walks in. "Oh, big sibs!!! Did you get the sugar?" They asked while running over and hugging them around the waist.

They sign back, "Yes, it was a shame I didn't look to see how much sugar we had left before we started baking. It would have been much easier if I had. I hope you're behaving yourself?" Frisk looks to Toriel, but before she could say anything....

"Don't worry, I was the best little angel, right mom?" They look at Toriel with most innocent face anyone could have had.

*sigh* "That's right, they were good.......except for trying to take a piece of the pie before it's cooled off."

"Awww moooom!!!" Chara pretends to put on a pouty face but can't help laughing.

Frisk signs, "You goof ball, you should know better."

"Psstt" Flowey is in the corner of the room gesturing to Chara and they gesture back, to go to they're room.

Toriel looks around the room, a bit confused. "Did you two hear something"

"Uhhh, nooo" Chara is a bit nervous even though everyone already knows about Flowey, they are anxious about what he has to tell them.

Frisk also looks around. "Nope, I didn't hear anything either." Although they are a bit suspicious about the way Chara is acting.

"Um, may I go to my room? I have to do something." They are very anxious to hear what 'Azzy' has to say about that Trash Bag.

"But of course my child, would you like Frisk to bring you some pie when it's cooled off." Toriel is a bit worried about the way they are acting, but decides to let it slide for now.

"Yeah, sure, be back in a bit." They head off quickly to their room, and when they get in, they shut the door behind them and lock it. "Azzy, are you here?"

"I'm here" Flowey pops out from underneath the bed and looks at Chara.

"Alright, what did you find out? Or rather, what did he find out?" 

"He found a tape we forgot to destroy, and he also finally figured out who I really am." He looks at Chara for approval.

"Heh, took him long enough. I was starting to think he would never figure it out. But anyways, what did you do with the tape?" They do end up finally looking down at Flowey, but to his dismay, still with no approval, just a gaze that wants more information.

"Oh, well, I fried it so that there's no way he can restore it and listen to the rest of it." He is still looking for that gaze of approval, but it probably won't happen.

"Good, then it doesn't matter. Who cares what he finds out? As long as we destroy all of the evidence, he can't rat me out. Good job Azzy, I knew that I could count on you." The last was part was said with genuine gratitude which is rare for Chara.

Frisk starts walking down the hall with the slice of pie that their sibling asked for.

Flowey starts to look hopeful. "Y-yeah, our plan is working out great. Everybody can stay in the Underground, and we won't be alone."

"That's right. We'll have endless fun. Because if we're stuck here, so is everybody else." They seem happy that their plan is going so flawlessly. 

Frisk overhears what Flowey and Chara are saying and doesn't know what to make of it, so they walk back to the kitchen and tell Toriel they need to take a walk.

"But what about the pie?" She seems very anxious now, because both of her children are acting strange now.

They sign quickly before grabbing a jacket and heading out the door. "Just wait until they come out of their room to give it to them."

"Well, alright then. Be back before 7, because you still need to bring some sweets over to the brother's house."

"Alright, I will." They sign and close the door behind them.

*sigh* "Why does everything have to be so secretive, and why aren't my children talking to me?"

"Oh Mooomm!!! Is the pie ready?" Chara is eager to have some delicious pie, and is seemingly unaware that Frisk overheard their conversation with Flowey. "Wait, where's big sibs?"

"They just went for a quick walk, but don't worry, they will be back in time for you to go to bed. To answer your first question, yes, the pie is ready for you right here. Enjoy it, we all made it with our love for each other, so it's extra special." Toriel gives Chara a big hug and a then a pat on the head. "I will be in the living room, picking a book out for our evening reading if you need me, or for when you're done with your pie."

"Thanks mom, I'll be in there in a minute." They finish up their pie and head to the living room. "So, what story are we reading tonight?" They ask as they jump into Toriel's lap. 

"Well," she said while hugging Chara, "This story is about monster souls and their origins. It all started long ago....."

Frisk got back later that night and tucked their sibling in for bed and both Toriel and them gave Chara kisses. After that, Frisk went to get settled in their bed but couldn't sleep. They turned on some soothing celtic music and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying, and feel free to leave a review down below along with some kudos. I was listening to celtic music while writing this and it made me so happy. Next chapter maybe soon, who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you want more please comment and leave kudos below. Also if you have any criticism I'd love to here how I can make it better.


End file.
